


Nostalgia

by criminallaw100



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminallaw100/pseuds/criminallaw100
Summary: Yevgeny has been dating a girl for almost a year. Tonight he is going to meet the parents.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first ever fanfiction so please be gentle to me :D  
> I've had this idea for so long but I need a long time to convince myself to write. This fanfic may not have many Ian/Mickey moments but I will try to have them as much as possible. To be honest, I have a lot of ideas about how this story will go but we'll see later what I'll do with the story.  
> Another thing, English is not my language so please pardon my broken English. I'm still learning.

“The fuck’s up with you?” his pop asked, threw himself beside his son.

“Nothing,” he crushed another cigarette butt on the ashtray.

Yevgeny Milkovich at the age of 21 went to university, already moved out from his parents’ house, had a decent part time job to pay his shitty apartment, and had a girlfriend. The thing was, he had no idea he would meet his girlfriend’s parents this soon. It was not like both of them were gonna marry the fuck out of each other, but meeting his girlfriend’s parents was the last thing he wanted to do, it made him freaked out. Yes, Yev had been dating this beautiful young girl named Joanna for almost a year. Actually, they went to the same high school, had couple classes together but didn’t really talk until the beginning of university, he man up to ask her out. They were friends, hooked up several times, then made it official almost a year ago. Yevgeny Milkovich, a son of former South Side thug-then left South Side to make a better living as a mechanic Mickey Milkovich, lived his life pretty good. That was amazing for a fuck up like him, right?

“Gotta go. See ya, pop,” he gulped his beer then ran out of the door. His pop only nodded.

\----------

The next day after Yev and Jo finished their lunch, Yev immediately lit his cigarette and enjoyed it as if it was a dessert. “You should probably stop smoking and probably stop drinking too, you know?” Jo said. Well, Yev knew it was coming. Joanna, his dearest girlfriend, was a healthy lifestyle addict and also very neat! She didn’t smoke, didn’t drink alcohol but wine (guess what? She only drank wine on special occasions!), worked out every morning, had everything organized and almost never curse. The opposite of her, Yev smoked and drank for breakfast, lunch and dinner, threw everything everywhere as long as it was not on his bed that meant good and curse in almost every fucking sentence out of his fucking mouth. Working out was the only habit they had in common. He didn’t know why they could be dating this long. Almost a year was fucking long time for Yev and she was his first ever girlfriend, that needed a lot of commitments.

“Nah. Smoking and drinking are the things my family ain’t fucked up about,” Yev smirked. Jo looked at her boyfriend enjoying his cigarette with a little smile on her beautiful face. God she was just perfect, wasn’t she? Yev was one lucky fucker.

“Hey, you think this is enough for a present for your dad?” Yev asked while he pulled out some military themed gifts he just bought for a birthday present. “That’s perfect! He doesn’t fancy expensive gifts actually. He prefers small gifts, reminds him of home, he told me.” That’s great! He didn’t have much money to buy fancy gifts either.

“Anyway I gotta go. Need to wrap these gifts and clean up a bit so I don’t look like a homeless.”

“You got my address right?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there at 7, don’t worry,” Yev stood up and kissed his girlfriend. Tonight he was gonna make a damn good impression.

\----------

“You’re not helping, pop,” Yev still scanned his floor to see something he could wear for the dinner. He sometimes regretted being a messy human being.

“How am I supposed to help? It’s not like I’ve met anyone’s parents,” his pop snapped from the other side of the phone call. True, his pop had never met anyone’s parents. Hell, he didn’t even do a bullshit called dating. He fucked around often, had a long-time fuck buddy was the closest term for dating to his pop. “Ask your mom, gotta go,” his pop hung up.

Yev called his mom to learn “How To Meet Your Girlfriend’s Parents 101” real quick. By the time his mom picked the call, he found a shirt wearable enough for the dinner. “Mom! Took you long enough,” he put the shirt on.

“I had mask on, I must wash before talk,” his mom’s Russian accent was still as thick as he remembered.

“Now quick advises on how to meet your girlfriend’s parents,” he put the call on speaker, put some gel on his hair.

“Never met my girlfriend’s parents.”

“Ugh, I mean when you met your boyfriend’s father.”

“I married him,” his mom answered bluntly.

“Fuck I forgot that part,” Yev completely forgot his mom married her boyfriend’s father. His mom didn’t help either. “Mom I gotta go. You’re not helping, neither is pop.”

Yev did several finishing touch to make sure he looked presentable. He looked good, he was ready.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you so much for people who read this story and leave kudos. I am thankful that people give this story a chance.
> 
> Before I get a lot further with the story, I just want to tell you that in this story season 7 doesn't exist. So what I have in my mind is in season 6, Ian visited Mickey (they broke up in season 5) but Ian wanted to help Mickey out and he had a good lawyer for Mickey. Mickey agreed to that and freed himself from prison but Mickey and Ian had never met anymore.
> 
> Again, please excuse my broken English.

Ian prepared himself in front of a mirror. He was nervous to see his daughter’s boyfriend. Step daughter apparently but he didn’t want to make a gap between them, he married her biological father so that Jo was also his daughter. Back to the reason he was nervous to see his daughter's boyfriend. Not because he didn’t know who he was, but because he knew who he was. He was Yevgeny Milkovich, son of Mickey Milkovich, his first love. The last time he saw Yev was probably when Yev was only one year old, maybe two, he couldn’t recall. Then he had never met Yev again. He couldn’t deal with how similar they looked. He had been listening to Jo talked about Yev for months. Hell, Jo even showed him a picture of them together. Jo was always excited when she told Ian about Yev. They were so in love and Ian didn’t want to possibly ruin it by telling her the boy she dated was the son of his first love.

“Dad, Yev’s here. He has met papa. C’mon you look good as always don’t worry,” his daughter smiled at him. Ian smiled back and looked at the mirror for the last time. He was finally going to see Yev after years not seeing him.

Ian went down stairs to the living room. He saw one young man, with black shirt, black jeans, black combat boots. He felt like seeing Mickey in his living room. The young man looked at him and offered him his hand. “Hi, I’m Yevgeny but people call me Yev because it’s fu..really hard to pronounce. Nice to finally meet you, Mr.Marks,” Ian shaked his hand. He knew Yev probably tried to manage his cursing.

“I could pronounce Yevgeny perfectly and I’m keeping my family name. Gallagher. Ian Gallagher. Nice to meet you, Yevgeny,” he looked at the young man. He didn’t expect that Yev would be the clone of Mickey and a bit hint of Svetlana. Eventhough he still wasn’t sure Yev was Mickey’s biological son but Mickey loved the kid, that made him his son.

“You are probably the only person that could get my name right. Even my pop he sometimes still complains about my name. Here’s a small gifts, sorry I couldn’t afford expensive ones. Happy birthday, Mr.Gallagher,” Yev handed Ian a medium box wrapped in ocean blue colour. Ian’s favorite colour. Ian smiled and thanked him.

“Hey dinner’s ready,” Ian heard his husband, Benjamin Marks, called from the dining room. His husband was always passionate about cooking, healthy cooking of course. He worked at a finance company but his love for cooking made him also owned a small restaurant specialized in healthy food. Ian didn’t complain about it but sometimes he wanted junk food. Real junk food where it was very greasy, full of fat, and flavoury. 

\----------

After the dinner finished they chit chatted for a bit in the living room. Ian saw Yev struggled managing his cursing. He reminded him of Mickey who would curse in every sentence. Like father like son, huh? He saw Ben, he knew his husband felt uncomfortable with Yev’s unintentional curses but Ben was the nicest people he knew. He always gave people chances, because he believed anyone could do better.

“So, Yev, where are you from?” Ben asked.

“Originally South Side Chicago,” Yev replied. Heard the word ‘South Side Chicago’ made Ian felt like he was home.

“Isn’t it where you from, babe?” Ben wrapped his arm around Ian.

“You’re South Side? You probably know my pop. Mickey Milkovich,” Yev was shocked knowing Ian was from South Side.

Ian didn’t know how to answer. Of fucking course he knew Yev’s father. They were dating when they were teenager, they had more downs than ups in their relationship. Fuck, he was in The Bloody Alibi Tragedy when Mickey came out in front of his piece of shit Terry at Yev’s christening after party. “I am pretty sure I don’t know your pop,” that was the best thing he came up with.

“Oh thought you knew him. Not many people make it out from South Side you know? Glad you and pop made it.”

“He made it out? What did he do now?” Ian desperately wanted to know what Mickey had been up to. Almost two decades didn’t meet each other. He missed him. So much.

“He’s a mechanic. Not as fancy as what you do but he makes pretty good money for smokes and beers,” Ian laughed when he heard the answer. Sounds so much like Mickey he knew. They continued talking for another hour.

It was almost midnight, Yev excused himself back to his shitty apartment. Before Yev left, Ian asked about Mickey’s workplace. He said “I want to catch up with more South Siders, and possibly I know your pop but don’t know his real name because a lot of South Siders have crazy nicknames,” LIE. Ian wanted to see Mickey again. At least for the last time to say ‘thank you’. Fuck, maybe also a ‘goodbye’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! X.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian's birthday on chapter 2 was May 11th (according to shameless wikia). this chapter takes place one month after the birthday dinner (a lot of time jump, I know) I want the story to end quicker.
> 
> Enjoy!

Five more minutes until Yev’s shift at a 24 hours fast food restaurant was done. He couldn’t wait to go back to his shitty apartment to sleep as much as he wanted. He kept looking at his watch to countdown the minutes and it was finally here! His shift was done, done, done. When he was ready to leave one of his coworker told him someone was waiting for him. Who the fuck the dumbfuck that wanted to meet someone else at almost midnight? He thanked his coworker and looked for the dumbfuck. The restaurant was very quiet, less than five customers maybe. He scanned the whole table and saw one redhaired man who he was very sure it was Jo’s dad. He approached the table and greeted Jo’s dad, “Hello Mr.Gallagher, you’re waiting for me?”

Ian looked up to the direction the voice came, the person he had been waiting for stood in front of him. He wiped his mouth first then let Yev to sit, “Wow can’t remember the last time I ate very greasy food like this one,” he moaned about how he missed that such food. "Here," Ian handed Yev a big plastic bag full of snacks. Didn’t want to take pity, Yev rejected it. “It’s not a pity, it’s a bribe. Don’t tell Jo or my husband I eat this ok?”

Yev took the plastic bag and took a look what were inside. “Blue Gatorade, Snicker Bars and BBQ Pringles. How the fuck do you know I like all these?” Yev asked raising his left eyebrow. Suddenly realized he just cursed in front of his girlfriend’s dad, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to curse.”

“Don’t worry. My family curse every fucking chance they have. By the way my guess is amazing right?” Ian still remembered very clearly what Mickey liked, maybe his son would like the same. Ding ding ding, his guess was right.

“Not really tho. I prefer lemon-lime Gatorade,” Yev chuckled. “Thanks.”

“First, I apologize if it seems like I don't respect your privacy because I ask Jo where you work then come here. Second, I come here to invite you and your family for 4th of July BBQ night.”

“That’s like three weeks from now and what do you mean with my family? Like a family meeting for marriage or some shit?!” Yev’s voice raised unintentionally.

Knew that Yev misunderstood with the invitation, Ian clarified by telling him it was not the family meeting to make them hitched but it was more casual 4th of July BBQ night in his backyard. Yev agreed to the invitation but didn’t make any promises his parents would agree. He also apologized for snapping at Ian because he wasn’t ready for marriage. Hell, he didn’t even have any thoughts about marriage. When Yev told Ian that marriage was only a fucking piece of paper, it didn’t surprise him. He once listened to the guy he loved said the same thing when he asked not to marry the bride. “Who gives a shit it’s just a fucking piece of paper,” he recalled. “Not to me,” he remembered replying to the statement. Several more conversation happened until Ian told the guy, “Don’t do this,” but he did it anyway.

“Mr.Gallagher?” Ian went back to where he was after his mind travelled to the time where his heart was broken for the first time. “Yeah sorry. What did you say?” he responded.  
“My parents are divorced but my mom could probably in for BBQ. Not sure about pop. He’s stubborn and not very sociable. Or in simpler way, he hates people.”

Mickey hated people. Ian was probably on Mickey’s #1 most hated people after Ian dumped him on the Gallagher porch. “Just try. I’m sure every person who appears to be rough on the outside is soft on the inside.” Ian finished his food then left the restaurant.

__________

“Pop come on. Mom has agreed with this. It’s not like aunt Mandy will come to your place on the 4th of July. Free drinks, free BBQ, it’s fun! What’s wrong with fun?” the last line hit Mickey hard. He remembered clearly who said that. A redhead, a fucking redhead who broke his heart two decades ago. He also remembered when it happened. It was one night Mickey was watching Ian danced at Fairy Tail in Boystown, a geriatric viagroid tried to shove his hand down Ian’s cock then Mickey threatened to break every knuckle on his hand. The night when he and Ian kissed in front of the crowd in a public place for the first time. It was so good, nobody judged.

Back from his mind travel, Mickey responded, “You’re marrying this chick?”

“What? Of course not. It’s just a casual BBQ night, independence day party. They are rich as fuck! I’m sure they won’t mind if you asked to bring some food home.”

“Fuck you. Alright I’m in, text me the address.”

“Nope not happening. Mom will pick you up, then you guys pick me up, and then we go there. Please wear a decent shirt, I don’t want them to think my pop is a fucking homeless living under the bridges.”

“Since when do you care?”

“Since this minute. Alright see you on 4th of July,” Yev ended the phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the family meeting, I don't know if it works the same or not but in my country, if two family meet, it means they do it to talk about marriage.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! X.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how 4th of July is celebrated in USA, I only have the picture from movies/shows I watch. sorry if this doesn't accurately represent how 4th of July is.  
> this chapter might has many gramatical errors. I am opened to corrections and critiques. so that I also can learn more.

Yevgeny and his parents arrived at Jo’s place and he had warned them to act like they wanted to be in that place and just be nice. His mom agreed to that, even told Yev that she was used to act like a rich people after married to his old rich husband. His pop only flipped Yev off. Yev pressed the bell, waited for few seconds and her girlfriend opened the door. “Hey,” she greeted.

“Hey,” Yev gave Jo a kiss on her cheek. “These are my parents,” he moved a bit to give Jo a little clearer look on his parents.

“Hello Mr and Mrs Milkovich, I am Joanna Marks. Nice to meet you,” she sounded so lovely like she always was.

“Mrs Svetlana Webb, no married this fuckhead anymore,” she joked without expression. Mickey, again, only responded with middle finger to Svet. “Mickey,” he replied to Jo. Jo asked them to come inside and led the way to the backyard while Mickey and Svet followed her. They were in the backyard, Ben was the one they met first. Ben introduced himself to Yev’s parents then told them his husband was in the toilet. Mickey raised one of his eyebrow, he didn’t know his son’s girlfriend’s parents were gay. Noticed the look on Mickey’s face, Ben asked if he was okay with him having a husband instead of a wife. Of course Mickey said he was okay with it, why wouldn't he? 

Jo handed Yev a can of beer, she said it was his dad’s special request for tonight. She wasn’t sure why his dad wanted beer because he didn’t drink alcohol due to his meds. “Looks like you dad knows my family very well, huh?” Yev joked, he didn’t know that Jo’s dad actually knew his family well. Especially Mickey.

They talked to each other. Yev with Jo stole kisses, Svet and Ben looked like they were a longtime bestfriend and there was Mickey with his second can of beer, had no idea why he agreed to this dumb 4th of July BBQ. Well, the food was the only reason he agreed. Mickey almost finished his second beer when he heard Ben announced his husband was back from the toilet. Took him long enough in the toilet huh? He looked to where the voice came from, didn’t expect who he saw. One fucking redhead he knew damn well. Was this a fucking joke? Did Yev know about this? Or Svetlana? He kept asking so many questions. Svetlana came closer to him, unexpectedly squeezed his hand. He could feel that she was as shocked as he was. 

Ben and Ian approached Mickey and Svet who were standing like a statue in the middle of their backyard. Ben introduced his husband to them as if they didn’t know each other. Ian tried to play it cool and shook Mickey’s and Svet’s hand, eventhough his heart was beating the fastest in almost 40 years of his life. He met his first love, hell maybe the only person he could really love. After the awkward first meeting in a long fucking time, they decided to eat and enjoyed the rest of the night. Svetlana, like she always did, enjoyed everything like nothing had just happened. Well, nothing had just happened to her but to Mickey, something crazy had just happened. He excused himself to the toilet because he wanted to avoid Ian. He didn’t know Ian followed him.

Mickey hadn’t reached the toilet, a very familiar voice called him. His voice didn’t change even for a bit. It was the voice that filled his life back in the South Side, he would never forget that voice. He turned his body and faced the redhead. When Mickey turned, Ian noticed an annoyance on Mickey’s face. Who wouldn’t be annoyed when someone who dumped him a long time ago showed up out of the fucking blue? After all those years, Mickey still looked as good as ever. Yes, he had some wrinkles here and there but his eyes were still as blue as Ian could remember. Ian could definitely lost in those beautiful blue eyes. “You still look as good as I remember, Mick,” Ian told Mickey what’s on his mind. 

“Don’t call me that,” Mickey replied with anger? Annoyance? Frustration? Sadness? Ian couldn’t really tell his tone.

“Where is Mandy?” he asked, wanted to know how his bestfriend was doing after she left South Side with her abusive boyfriend.

“Somewhere very safe, make a good living,” he wasn’t really sure where Mandy was. All Mickey knew was Mandy was a fighter, wherever she ended up, she would survive. 

“Glad to hear it,” Ian smiled to Mickey. Ian still had the puppy eyes like when he was a teenager, his eyes would turned Mickey’s rough demeanour into a soft. “Tell Svet and Yev, I’m heading home now,” he wanted to scream right now, he didn’t like this situation. He didn’t like to be in the same room as Ian, it brought so much memories. Mickey left Ian and the house.

Ian watched Mickey left the house. There were so much things Ian wanted to say to Mickey. He wanted to say thank you for always be there when he first diagnosed with bipolar disorder, say thank you for not giving up on him, say thank you for always stood up for him, for everything he had done for Ian when they were together on their teenage year. He also wanted to say sorry for not believing that Mickey actually loved him, and instead he dumped him. He wanted to say sorry for all the pains he caused in Mickey’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! X.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter of my fic. wow I can't believe I finish this.  
> I don't know how to make a good ending.  
> thank you for giving this a chance and leaving this story kudos and comments, I really appreciate that.

No one really talked about what happened that night. Well, no one knew what exactly happened except Ian, Mickey and Svetlana. Ben, Jo and Yev didn’t know what triggered Ian’s episode to show up. Ben had asked Ian about it but Ian didn’t tell Ben about what happened that night, he only told him he forgot to take his meds that morning. Everything was back to normal, or kind of normal. Ian convinced Ben he was okay but as a good husband, Ben told Ian to take one week more break to make him more stable. At home, Ian’s mind kept travelling back to the time when he and Mickey were still together. He recalled one day at the little league commissioner he saw this dirty tough little boy who kicked off his baseball team for pissing on first base. When he wanted Kash’s gun back, it led them to their first sexual encounter. That horrible morning when they thought they had the Milkovich house all by themselves, Terry showed up a lot earlier than expected. The moment when he felt his heart was broken for the first time. They said first time cut the deepest, they were right. All they had was fucking crazy. But it made Mickey free, it made Ian felt a thrill.

__________

Mickey had no idea why his workplace was really crowded today. Did everyone break their fucking car on the same day? Luckily, his shift was done for the day. He had changed his uniform to casual black t-shirt and ready to leave. He said goodbye to his co-workers and saw a familiar face across his workplace. Acted like he didn’t notice the redhead, he speeded up his walk so the redhead couldn’t catch him. Too bad, his legs were not long enough to leave the redhead behind. Ian was in front of him, “The fuck do you want?!” he sounded angry.

“I just want to talk. If you let us talk, I promise this would be the last time and I would never ever show up in front of you.”

“Fucking talk now.”

“Not here. Maybe we could go to a restaurant, where we sit and talk with cool head. Or at least your place, not on the fucking street. People are watching us. I promise, we only talk. Nothing more than that,” Ian begged this time because he really wanted to talk.

“Fucking fine. You do something more than talking, I will fucking kick you out of my place,” Mickey treathened. He didn’t want to have anything to do with Ian anymore, he was hurt enough. Nobody had made Mickey felt the way Ian made him. The way to his place was silent.

\----------

They arrived at Mickey’s place, “I had my episode the morning after,” Ian opened the conversation. “The fuck do I care?!” Mickey replied as if he didn’t care. “I know you do, Mick,” Ian was right, he always did. “Whatever, man. It isn’t what you want to talk to me, right? Stop wasting my time, talk to the fucking point.”

“It is actually. When I had my episode, Ben and Jo took care of me. Yev was also there twice.”

“You told Yev?”

“Hell no, it wasn’t my place to talk. You are his father. You are the one with rights to tell him about us. Here is the thing Mick,” Ian’s voice was shaking, “I want to tell you that no one would ever take care of me the way you took care of me. No matter how good Ben takes care of me, you are the one who I wish to take care of me. I know I hurt you, I keep convincing myself that I am done with you but I am not. No matter how much I love Ben, you are always the one I love the most,” Ian could feel his tears were about to fall.  
Mickey didn’t know how to react to this. All reaction he knew was punching someone on the face, but he wasn’t that person anymore. “Then why did you break up with me?!” he was too emotional to not screaming on Ian’s face.

“I don’t want to be a burden to you. Too much was going on with me. We were young, you barely had a job. All money we had was from Rub-n-Tug you and Kev ran. My meds were expensive, you had Yevgeny and Svetlana to take care of! I just wanted to help you, Mick. So you could spend the money for Yev and Svet. That’s why I broke up with you. It was fucking hurt for me, not only for you!” Ian screamed, voice filled with sadness, eyes couldn’t hold tears any longer.

“So what the fuck do you want? You want to tell me you have the money now? Want to tell me how shitty your life would be if we were still together? Want to make me feel like piece a shit because I still couldn’t make an amazing living?! That I still can’t afford your expensive meds?! You want to fucking brag about you rich husband?!” rage filled Mickey.

“That’s not what I mean!” Ian screamed at Mickey. “If I didn’t have this bipolar disorder, I wouldn’t care about money. I don’t care not having money or not eating for weeks, being homeless as long as I am with you and without this fucking Russian roulette genetic disorder!” Ian screamed so loud, it deafened his own ear. The room was silent for a moment, “I am sorry to cause so much pain in your life. You risked your life since the beginning of our relationship,” his voice was weak. “I need stable, Mick. I am stable with Ben. That’s all you need to know,” his energy was drained, he needed this to end.

“I know. Anything else you wanna tell me, Gallagher?” Mickey tried not to cry in front of Ian.

“I love you. I always do,” Ian said his final words then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! X.


End file.
